blackened sun
by ARF99321
Summary: Something flashed through my mind, in a brief glimpse. It was me, on the floor coated in blood. A ribbon of blood trailing out from my wrist. My eye’s shot open,I stared at Alice. Her eye's were closed as well. She was having a vision, I saw it too.
1. Chapter 1

a/n just a heads up Jacob is very mean if you do no want to see any one get hurt by Jacob's cause I pre warn you to stop reading NOW!

Edward's cool breath flowed through me automatically halting my most recent train of thought. He held my face in his hands his eye's smothering me. Making me see what he sees. "Bella" His honey sweet voice pure and devastatingly perfect "Promise me, you won't do anything thoughtless or irresponsible." His gaze shifted to my eyes, thrusting one possible answer one me 'yes'. God I wish I had that kind of talent. I glanced around my room for anything to focus on, but the battle had already been lost. "I'll try my best" I said sourly Edward released his grip on my face, cutting off the cold comfort of his fingertips. "Bella please, Carisle detected some hikers deaths all the same, but closer to forks." His face showed unmistakable frustration and pain. I wanted to touch his face, wipe away all doubt he had in me. Promise I'd do anything for him at any time. Promise I wouldn't do anything stupid. But I had to see Jacob, and according to Edward list of 'reckless and stupid things that Bella could do' Jacob was number 1. Last I'd heard from Charlie he'd been miserable. I owed him more than that, after all he did for me. He saved me. Brought me to life after I'd died, After Edward left. I flinched at the remembrance of those injurious months. "What are you thinking" Edwards velvet voice sinking me back into the dim lighted room glowing from a different kind of light. My own shooting star. _He can't know _"I'm thinking, of maybe… Once you leave, you'll see Victoria while you hunt" I fibbed lightly. I was getting good at the lieing thing but it still hurt that I couldn't tell him the truth. "Bella the only thing you have to worry about is your self" His tone rising, visibly infuriated. "Edward, I _cant_" I shot back equally angry. "I don't want you within a hundred miles of her" I flushed; embarrassed. I sounded like my mother. I stood there wondering if that would really happen, would Victoria try to attack the whole Cullen family on a hunting trip? Not likely but there was always a possibility… tears blurred my vision. One second I was standing, my position hunched over hiding my face in my hands. The next Edward had my in his lap on the edge of my bed holding me close to his stone chest. I froze holding the moment as long as possible, I let the tears flow. "Promise me" Edward said quietly. Suddenly the room was flooded with light from the head lights of Charlie's cruiser. Edward was on his feet in less than a second leaving me stranded on the bed. I heard the Charlie's foot steps slosh in the wet soil from the rain of the previous day shortly followed by the click of Charlie's key in the brass lock. "Be save Edward" My voice broke as I spoke the words, Edward stood glaring at me. His marble forehead creased with distrust and worry. Charlie called from down stairs "Bella" I could already hear him starting up the stairs. Ever since my little trip to 'Los Angles' (Aka: Italy, to save Edward) Charlie's trust with me as been lowered to maximum of none. Plus thanks to _Jacob the tattle tale_ it'd been lowered into the negatives. Way to go Jacob! At least he'd said sorry. "Promise!" Edwards's voice strained, desperate. "Bella!" Charlie called and the door swung open. I flashed my head to the side towards were Edward was standing, but the spot was empty and the window was open. A cold wind blew through the window gently stirring my hair and tingling my skin. The breeze, I took as a warning from Edward. I suddenly felt empty. Gone two days on a hunting trip was enough to split me in half. Jacob was all I had as a savior. He was my safe port. But if he was still mad then this could either make me or break me. Charlie's stare dragged me down to earth. His eyes were wide and suspicious but he back stepped out of the door and back down the stairs leaving the door open. I sunk into my bed and curled hugging my knees. I'd managed to dodge Edward's constant request for a promise, tomorrow I was going to see Jacob.

A/n bad things happen when the wolf gets mad….. review


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning feeling stiff and strangely hollow. Like something of me had been ripped out. The soft tap of rain was enough to drive me insane, enough to remind me of what I was missing. I felt a sudden chill a reminder that I hadn't bothered to close the window that Edward had gracefully used as an escape rout the previous night. The soft mist streaming through the gaping window sent a jolt of panic up my spine along with the impression of realization to my plans for the later today. Whipping the covers off of me I raced down the stairs at a speed that could only cause the result of me sprawled on the floor –which was exactly the effect- springing to my feet I tried to steady my breath which was heavy and startled. I walked slowly to the kitchen –not risking another chance of me emphasizing my inelegant features- towards the vacant kitchen. I let out my breath in a staggered sigh. Relief washed over me as I progressed toward the window to prove my theory. Sure enough the spot where Charlie's cruiser usually filled was empty. I let out another sigh of relief and carefully watching my step as I started up the stairs. Only when the door was safety locked and I was changed into a new pair of clothes for the day was I able to imagine the events of my visit to Jacob. I visualized him welcoming me, his arms open and his smile wide. Even though the mist he seemed to brighten everything and everyone that was close enough to feel his warmth. The side of Jacob I preferred. There was the possibility that Jacob would turn me down. Would tell me not to come back, he knows I yearn for Edward a great deal more than I will ever crave him. He could push me out of his sight and that would be the end of my sun on the eternal rain. I cringed at the thought of 'no Jacob'. Then pondered the thought for a moment. Edward – vampire (my love) or Jacob – werewolf (my best friend) - . Buried not that far deep into my soul I knew I would pick Edward if offered the choice. That must be what caused Jacob to sink to this condition. I fumbled down the stairs, narrowly missing another fall

– thank god for stair rails- and checked a digital clock. Wow, 2:30 p.m. No wonder I was so stiff. I vaguely remember waking up in the middle of the night then crying myself back to sleep. I sighed, I missed Jacob. I missed his bright smile that seemed to melt my heart. I missed his husky voice and the sense of safety while around him. As if right on que, to pull me out of my 'river of depressing things to think about', Charlie swung the door open so hard in most definitely made and dent in the innocent wall behind it. "Wow dad, what did the wall ever do to you" I teased, and instantly regretted it as he stormed through the door, grumbling something too low for me to understand. He remained silent as he paced in circles around the kitchen until I felt dizzy from looking at him. "You're home early" I said weakly, hoping I was starting a conversation. Charlie either didn't hear me or decided to ignore me. "I SAID-"I exclaimed louder, but was cut short by Charlie's hasty hush. He propped himself in a chair and ran in fingers in his hair so hard I could of sworn I saw a few stray hairs rip off. He then buried his face in his hands. "Chief Swan" I addressed him simply to get his attention. He glanced my way "What is _wrong_?" I said weakly genuinely afraid of the answer. "Bella" He said simply. "I know you don't know your step father that well." He said all to fast it almost came out as a jumble of words I was faintly able to organize. "But…" He was searching for the right words. I could tell this was exceptionally hard for him to say. "Phil" I said calmly "Yes, what's wrong with Phil?" Inside I was panicking. Not for Phil who, as Charlie had said I didn't know too well, but for my Mom, who I had spent my whole life with. If anything had happened to him she would be devastated. "He's in a coma" Charlie said quickly My jaw dropped. That was all that was needed to be said. Charlie swiftly explained "Your step-father was driving to an upcoming game –" He was cut off by my loud, anxious, concerned questions "Was mom in the car? Is she okay? Is Phil that bad?" Charlie held up his hand and answered my questions one by one. Apparently my mother was in the car but she is okay and is simply staying at the hospital for 'to just be sure' purposes only. Phil on the other hand is living on machines at the moment, but doctors predict this shouldn't last long. Charlie was finally able to finish his story on Phil and Renee's accident. Seemingly, or so witnesses say, a drunk Driver was speeding and Phil has to suffer the consequences. I let out a frustrated sigh and launched into more questions. By the time all questions were asked and answered and all stories were told it was 9:30, I gasped at the time and raced out the door flinging my keys into the ignition, and the truck roared to life. Startling me at its intense noise level, I backed out of the driveway and started towards La Push. I hadn't been to the small Indian Reservation in over a month so I didn't know what to expect. I felt Panic building up inside me and I shivered but no so much because of the cold. I was afraid. I was afraid of what my former best friend would say to my visit. I was afraid of Jacob's reaction. Mostly I was afraid of what it would do to me, if the reaction was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The ear splitting rumble of the engine seemed to turn heads in my direction from a mile away. I focused on the road trying to block the small play of what could happen once Jacob acknowledged my arrival. I thought of how I was deceiving Edward to see him, I thought of how I was overly proud of my self for dodging his unanswered promise. Would he really let me off that easily? I considered the thought for a moment then checked to make sure I wasn't being followed by any shiny silver Volvos. Which was a negative; there weren't any cars even on the road besides my own. I relaxed and attempted to shift my focus on the road. This ended as a failure. The whole ride there I was flinching uncontrollably, muttering comforting words that seemed to have an opposite effect. The visit could end with my sun shining brighter than ever, or a blackened sun. At the moment the thought struck my brain I pulled into the Black's driveway. I'd been to the small house in the past months more times than I could count. The house had always been a sign of safety. The mere sight had been comforting, the thought of that now seemed to be making a darker magic. I slid out of the toasty cab, into the bitter winds of La Push. The earlier drizzle had been reduced to a harsh wind. I headed toward the door dreading every step. I knocked on the door, the sound of the thump on the door echoed through my mind. A few months earlier I wouldn't have bothered to knock. I would have simply walked in. Things were different now. Billy opened the door less than a fraction. Then through the whole thing open and drew me close into an awkward one armed hug.

"Billy?" I asked warily, wondering what could have cause the embrace. Billy pulled away, giving me a chance to study his face. His eye's were dull, a dark grey. The kind of color you would see in murky lake water. His face sagged like something devastatingly special to him had been snapped in half. He had enormous bags under his eyes obviously from lack of sleep. "J-Jacob" I stammered, fully shaken from Billy's worn out face. "Can I see him?" I said redeeming my self. Billy sighed, "Jacob isn't well" He looked away "Ever since the _Cullens_ can back" He spat the word Cullens "And after _you _left Jacob, he's never been the same" I could tell he held me responsible for anything that happened to Jacob in the past month, but he also saw me as the mechanic in this situation. I could fix it all. "Can I see Jacob?" I asked again, firmer this time. Clearly expressing I wasn't accepting 'No'. Billy sighed again but cleared out of the door way, and jabbed his finger in the direction of Jacob's room.

I paced toward the room, my breathing got heavier gradually reaching hyperventilation. I steadied my breath then swung the door open. I instantly regretted everything. Coming here, seeing Jacob. All the blood drained from my face the second I locked eyes with Jacob. His usual tan skin was a shade darker than the color of paper. His eyes were empty, like he wasn't even trying to live. He was sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at me in disbelief. "So the bloodsucker finally let you come did he?" Jacob's husky voice had been lowered into a weak mumble. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I if I ever hated myself before it was now. I wanted to wring my own neck for doing this to Jacob. If I was the cause of this, I am not worthy to be his best friend. I prepared myself for the sight of him, but even when I opened my eye's the sight still shocked me. "Billy's listening" I said, my voice broke giving me away for the pain I was in. Jacob nodded once, grabbed his coat and rushed toward the front door past Billy's distrusting eyes. Jacob's steps were wobbly and uneven; I guessed he hadn't walked in weeks. A pang of hatred for myself struck me right in the heart. Once we stepped outside the wind nearly blew me off my feet, I would have expected the same from Jacob, but he seemed sturdy against the wind. I slid into the driver's seat while Jacob propped him self in the passengers. I started up the engine hoping the roar would drown out some of the awkwardness but it seemed to build on it. I started to drive towards the most comforting place I knew in La Push. The beach, in the last eight months I'd spent more than enough time there. I figured that is the place I would feel most comfortable sorting this out.

a/n not much of a cliff hanger… still please review! I need at least five reviews to update (( new rule))


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I promised you a mean Jacob… well here he is! (Jacob was originally supposed to hit Bella but SoNotLittleMissInnocent changed my mind.)

The silence through out the ride was uneasy. Jacob kept shifting in his seat, sending out awkward waves. When I pulled up to the beach the wind had disappeared to a mist almost faster then the rain had altered to wind. I unwillingly slid out of the car with Jacob close behind. The crash of the waves awoke my senses; I turned toward Jacob's sad eye's bearing another hard pang. "Jacob" I started, my voice cracked. That was all I had said. Jacob's eye's turned hard. He cut me off, "Don't even say it" he snapped, glaring at me "Tell me, do you honestly think I would simply let you come back to me with open arms?" I looked away into the ocean. Ouch, that one hurt. "I knew it wouldn't be that effortless, but I hoped" I mumbled. I turned to face him; he continued "Once you leave, everything will go back to the way things were once that _leach_ came back"

"_Edward_, Not leach" I corrected automatically

"UGH! You're _impossible _Bella!" He yelled. His hands started to shake.

I took a step back, but the only result was me positioned face up on the sand. I guess with me, going any distance with out looking could cause this effect. I stumbled to my feet. "Jacob, calm down _please_" I pleaded. All I needed was proof for Edward that I'd been here. His hands stopped shaking, but another uncomfortable silence broke through. The whole time I stared at Jacob's face, who stared back at me. My eye's imploring, his eye's, pitiless. A few moments that felt like hours past, then something shifted in his eyes. Like something had just clicked in his brain. I was sure I let my wonder express on my face, but worked to hide it. "Bella Swan I _hate you_" Jacob whispered icily. I fell back a few steps. I felt my heart crumble in my chest. "No Jacob, you don't mean that" I begged. "Leave" He said, his bitter tone nipped at my soul. "If you ever come back, I'll _kill_ you" I stared at him in disbelief, "Jacob, no, no!" My please broke into sobs, warm tears rolled down my face. He was already walking away, His back facing me heading on the wrong direction of his home. "Jacob please!" I screamed after him. I closed my eye's trying to regain my composure. When I opened them he was gone. I broke into tears on the cold rocks, and did what I did best ever since Edward left. I hugged my knees and let the tears fall. I remembered how in those torturous months I'd constantly felt like something was missing. Beyond that, it was like _I_ was missing. In this situation though, I felt like a huge part of me had been ripped out carelessly. It wasn't as bad as when he had left but it was the same exact situation. Lover/ friend leaves, saying hurtful words. Scarred for life. I hugged my knees tighter, trying to squeeze out the pain- which was unsuccessful. I Cried out Jacob's name between sobs and laying there unmoving on the ground. Even though, through all he just said, I didn't blame him. I blame _me_. I reluctantly raised myself to my feet. I fell forward, dizzy from my constant crying. Slid into the driver's seat and drove home. My head spinning and tears still leaking, I was so lucky I didn't ram into some unfortunate car. I parked the truck, not even feeling the soil below me as I ran into Charlie's house.

The house was dark, I slipped up the stairs. Sliding down few steps then starting up again. The relief I felt when my body hit the mattress and my face hit the pillow was unexplainable. I let myself go, assured that my cries were muffled from the goose feather pillow. I whimpered for what felt like hours. Until I felt my head spin faster than it had on my way home. Until I was faced over the toilet vomiting my brains out. I let tears leak even as I drifted into unconsciousness, my last thought 'Charlie sure is a heavy sleeper'

A/n here's a little fun fact! This story was initially a dream. And when she visits's Jacob, she, Billy, and Jake all end up cutting cheddar cheese with a knife at a little circular table. Bella also invited Jacob over for a sleepover. Imagine Edwards's reaction! OH yeah and while Edward was hunting… you don't want to know!


	5. Chapter 5

I was used to nightmares; this nightmare though, had me screaming though out the whole ride.

_Jacob was simply standing there. Glaring at me. His eye's full of hatred, I was crying his name begging him to come back. But he walked away leaving me stranded on the beach, I closed my eye's tears streaming down my face. But when I opened my eye's I wasn't standing on the beach, I was laying down in the woods. And Sam Uley was calling my name. The rest of the dream was darkness, and me whispering Edward's name. _

I woke up to my screams echoing through the small room. Tears flowing down my face in a river of sobs. I flew out of my bed, my tee- shirt and shorts clung to my body. I was still crying as I fumbled into my Chevy and drove off. Not even hearing the loud rumble.

In the mirror I could a wisp of red hair. My imagination, maybe I was going insane.

I gripped the steering wheel; I kept my eyes fixated on the dark road. The moon was the only light at the moment and I wasn't sure I could find my way. I drove, hoping for numbness. Praying I wouldn't think about Edward. It was all too real. The dream reminded my of the month's with out him. Thrusted me right back into the hole of pain I've just began to climbing out of. I helplessly began to burst into tears once more. Then _what ifs_ broke through my mind. What if he was leaving again, this time without telling me? The last time he said not to do anything brainless was when…. I didn't even let my self finish the thought. My mind was blank for what seemed a moment. Then I was there. At the Cullen's empty house. The silence was piercing. The emptiness was heartbreaking. I slid out of the car, startled at how deep this dream had buried me. But I knew it wasn't the dream. I knew what was wrong with me. I depended on Edward this much. Without him I to lean on I would collapse into who knows how many pieces. It was more than that, without him I was alone. I felt a stab of loneliness reach me, I've never thought of my self as lonely. Only half empty. That was only when Edward wasn't around. Something, I'm not sure what, made me freeze. At first I thought it was a glimpse. A flicker of a red light. Possibly the sun rising, I hadn't checked the time. But the light was gone and I still remained tense. Then I heard a sound, the low thud of heavy footsteps. Moving much too fast to be human. I didn't wait for another sound. Another sign. Victoria was coming.

_**Say goodbye Bella, torture is the only answer to please me. **_

A voice whispered in my head. I was struck with fear. The voice wasn't my own. I wouldn't even think anything like that. The voice was middle toned and just flowed. The words were the voice of a killer. I pushed the thought out of my head. Stumbled toward the front door of the Cullen's house. The footsteps were louder and harder. But still faster than a human could run. Fears tingled my spine. Without knocking I threw open the door. _**Today is poor Bella's death**_ the voice fumed. I let out a frustrated sigh. Then froze again. I was hearing Victoria's thoughts. I knew it! I _was _insane. Well then if I was insane then what is the point of disappointing Edward? He'd eventually find out that I could hear a vampire's thoughts. I might as well just give up.

_No._ a part of me argued _you know what Edward would do._

My eye's stung. The thought of Edward dead. The foot steps were too close now. I heard her heavy breath.

I readied my self for her, preparing my self for Victoria's sinful plans. I stood there waiting for death.

I didn't regret anything. Nothing. I decided

I love you Edward.

A door flew open. In a different direction I had expected though. I froze.

"Bella" The voice hummed the sound of footsteps echoed in my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

The voice was not the harsh whisper that had echoed through my mind. It was smooth and worried, all too familiar.

"Alice" I breathed

"Bella" She said swiftly "What is wrong with you?"

"Victoria" was my only answer. It was the only response needed. There were so many questions spinning in my head. Now of course was not the time.

She tugged my arm; dragging me out of the large living room at such force it sent jolts of pain up my arm. I followed at as much speed I could muster. She flung me into Carlisle's Mercedes carelessly her midnight dark hair whipping around her pale face. She slid into the driver's seat and jammed her foot on the gas sending me flying into the back part of my seat. I nervously buckled my self into the passenger's seat next to Alice. Her expression was serious. Her eyes were stone giving nothing away of her thoughts. But she looked as if she was concentrating hard on something. Like she was deciding something important.

_**I'll follow the car that skidded in that direction; I can smell Bella inside there. **_

Victoria whispered bitterly in my head. I felt fear run down my spine.

"She's following us" I choked out "Alice she smells me she's following us!"

I exclaimed my voice rising in pitch

Her head whipped towards mine her expression clear confusion.

The streetlights flashing light through the car, and shadowing the right side of her face.

She didn't waste time with questions. She glanced in the mirror in such a hurried motion I hardly even saw it, I stared longer, Watching as Victoria gained. I felt my whole heart drop in defeat. Alice spun the car towards the left, the deserted road was heartbreaking, and it made you really wonder if you have lost. We traveled down the road at such a speed that a single bump could mean death. I clutched my seat, digging my fingernails into the bottom part of the leather. My gaze never left the mirror, I no longer saw Victoria but it could be a mislead. I was motionless in my position gripping the seat.

A low growl was produced within my head by Victoria,

_**Gone, tomorrow then. **_Victoria hissed.

I realized that the car was dark and there were no longer street lights or the smell of rubber on the street, no longer the sound of screeches as the car spun. The weak sound of sticks splitting beneath the tires. I carefully looked at where we were headed, nervous at the thought. A tree materialized, out of no where but Alice effortlessly swerved out of the way, my stomach did flip-flops. She was turning sharply out of the way at any tree that emerged, anytime she did so my heart skipped a beat. The trees began to become less thick and an opening cleared. I sighed in relief.

Alice glanced at me, and then cut the engine sending me flying forward into the tightened strap of my seat belt. My breath was quick and forced; I closed my eye's trying to steady myself. Something flashed through my mind, in a brief glimpse. It was me, on the floor coated in blood, almost like a thick blanket. A ribbon of blood trailing out of my hip. My eye's shot open, and glimpsed at Alice, but my stare remained when I saw her eyes were closed as well. Her expression panicked, she was having a vision. I saw it too.

A/n review, I will not update. If you do review I will eat Chinese food! Yum! That was really random.


	7. Chapter 7

The image lingered in my mind; I tried to forcefully push it out. My stare remained on Alice, whose eye's remained closed. Alice's vision obviously continued after mine had ended. Mine came in a brief flash only remaining in place for less that a few seconds. I realized sound came as an effect to the small theater play. Some one was calling my name. I couldn't identify who exactly the vision was so rushed. Alice's eyes ultimately opened, I continued to stare.

"So I'm going to die" I started slowly, tying out the words in order.

Alice stared blankly at me, her eye's full of shock. Noticeably perplexed of the twist the night has taken.

"I don't know Bella" She answered finally "In fact there's a lot of things I don't know right now" she stopped.

"I saw me" I responded inaudibly "Coated in blood" I shivered

Alice's eye's gleamed in clear astonish.

She shook her head "No, this can't be right" She murmured, either to me to herself. I decided it didn't matter. "How did you see that Bella? How do you know?" she demanded.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't know why you're here. I thought I was going to get killed back at your house." I worked to keep my eyes blank; afraid my eyes would betray me with the amount of terror I was in. I continued "Alice, I thought you'd gone hunting with Edward" I finished and caught my breath.

She looked away and out the window. "Edward forced me to stay for safety reasons" She watched me carefully. "He was right, trouble is attracted to you." She turned to face me again. The gesture was so swift I was startled. "Bella, you haven't answered my question how do you know what I saw. Did you see it too? This is all too complex" She stared, her eyes imploring an answer.

I tried to retrace my thoughts. I was focusing on Victoria. But it wasn't as Edward had described, Not at all like a crowded room. In fact it was dead silence, Only Victoria's voice ringing out above my own. Then the vision I saw. I didn't understand how it worked. Do you think of a person then their thoughts come? Do you concentrate on a subject then its future appears?

"Alice, this is all so exotic" I kept my focus on her eyes searching for a reaction.

Was stared at each other for more than enough moments. Our gaze held, neither of us speaking. Alice though was the first to surrender.

"You saw my vision." She concluded "I don't know what it means. Maybe you're just gifted. I'll talk to Carlisle about it. But did you see anything else today. Any other visions?"

I shook my head "No, But while I was in your house" I paused and took a deep breath. "I heard Victoria's thoughts" I waited for feedback. When there wasn't any I continued. "I don't know how it happened. I was heading toward your house…" I froze.

"I saw her hair flash red. While I was driving. It came in the direction of my house, of my window." It took a moment for it to sink in. When it did it hit me with a hard pang and my spasm meter went on overload. My eyes grew wide with realization, I felt chills run up and down my spine and Goosebumps emerge. "I led her to us." I finished slowly. Something else of realization came crashing on me. "Charlie!" I breathed urgently. If I hadn't left… I shuddered from the thought. "She was coming after me anyway." I whispered forcefully. "She would of killed Charlie too if I hadn't left." I let my head fall "I'm going to get every one killed. That's all I'm good for" Once I started I couldn't stop. "Ever since James came. All I did was cause a mess of things, that's…."

"Do you have any Idea how furious Edward would be if you heard you talking that way?" Alice cut me off.

"You're responsible for the glint of happiness in his eyes, if you're what is making him so happy then I'll do everything in my power to keep it that way. But you have to help" She paused "Besides, you know what he'll do if he loses you" I flinched.

I nodded once. Then something caught my eye outside the window.

_**I smell a bloodsucker. **_A deep gruff voice mumbled inside my mind. I didn't recognize the voice but it sounded familiar.

A strident impact sent the car tipping and most definitely made a dent in the side. I gasped, stunned. There was another brunt from the other side of the car sending it in the opposite direction. I immediately recognized the opening now brought to my attention. We were in the meadow, where he had shown me his exterior in sunlight. Alice acted fast springing me from me seat and dragging me out into the meadow. Fog had formed since my adventure here. The misty wet swirls clouded my sight, and the figure only emerged moments later. Or at last came into view. The creature lunged at me. I stood there, my feet frozen to the ground.

A/n review!


	8. Chapter 8

I had less that a second to react. Looking away, I prepared myself for the lung. I was sent toppling on the ground rolling a few feet from where I had began. I felt nothing on top of me like readied myself for. I sprung to my feet fearing a second lung while still on the ground; my hair had flown over my face, forming a honey- brown veil. I hastily tied it back, spinning in every direction scanning the ground for Alice. A moment later her black hair came into view flying in every which direction. Standing out against the silvery white fog as well as her skin which blended in the mist. She appeared to be fighting off a thick-haired animal, standing on its hind legs. I stared wide- eyed at the scene. Apprehensive and frightened at the animal's appearance. I caught a glimpse of the Creature's eye. It was a warm dark chocolate brown, many might have mistaken it for black. The Pupil though, was bright neon yellow. Sending chills up and down my body, and tingling the tips of my fingers. The two colors in contrast, looked horrifying.

_**This isn't the red haired bloodsucker**_ The same voice whispered in my head. I knew immediately, once the voice had sunken into my mind for the second time, that the voice was Paul's. One of the 'protectors', known for having a terrible temper. I shivered recalling the fight He and Jacob had, had the day I'd been introduced. I attempted to move forward, but my feet were still frozen to the ground unable to move. Paul drew back, and stumbled back to all four legs. Alice arms were positioned ready for another attack. Paul's eyes flicked to mine, then away.

_**No, that can't be Bella. **_ Paul's hoarse voice murmured

I watched, slightly comforted that it wasn't Jacob but frightened because of his terrible temper, as he moved cautiously toward me. Keeping his eyes on Alice he slowly side stepped toward me.

_**What's that 'dog' doing?**_ Alice thought. Then looked at me and thought _**I'm not letting it get near you. **_ She said confidently to me. I held up a hand to prove to her that I was okay and to warn her not to come any closer. I wanted to talk to Paul.

_**This is Bella! **_ Paul mentally exclaimed. He sounded triumphant. Then his voice became cold _**She broke Jacob's heart**_

I felt sparks of guilt and emptiness light up then explode inside my heart.

"Paul" I said, for one my voice as throaty as his.

_**She can't know it's me. Impossible. She hardly saw me as a wolf.**_ Paul said, astounded.

"Paul, I know it's you" I stared into his eyes, and tried to ignore Alice's astonished glares.

"Paul I want to know how Victoria got past you." I asked in a small voice.

Something flickered different in his eyes; the bright yellow was slowly turning a shade darker every second. Gradually it turned black and I realized he was in his human form,

I completely mesmerized with his eye's I hadn't realized the rest of his transformation.

Paul rose to his feet, his dark eyes and glare, muscular features were extremely intimidating.

"Were not miracle workers Bella" he said cruelly. "You seem to expect us to do every thing to suit your personal needs." His voice rising, I recognized his temper rising as well because his hands started to shake. I felt my own temper flare; it had nothing to do with me! I fought down the temptation to yell, already knowing Paul's response.

"I'm sorry" I muttered through gritted teeth. "I expect too much of you. But Victoria _did _find me and _did _chase me. I was wondering if she got past you"

Alice's expression turned from astonishment to betrayal.

_**WHY would you tell them that Bella! **_ She shouted into my mind, catching me by surprise I jumped. I sent her an apologetic glance. _They need to know_ I thought to myself.

I turned back to Paul, whose eyes were full of understanding.

He let out a dark laugh "But you see Bella, that was your fault" He said "When you went to go visit Jacob you were interfering with his shift as look out for that red- haired leech at the border of Forks. Since the Cullen's were back" He motioned toward Alice, who stiffened when she noticed the gesture. "We can't go much farther than that." He grunted obviously irritated by this fact. I felt worthless, how could I be so stupid? I should have known I would obviously cause trouble. I felt not only clumsy, but insignificant and injudicious.

Paul continued, oblivious to my reaction. "I'm on my shift right now, I thought your friend of yours" He gestured to Alice again. "Was the red-haired vampire. That's why I attacked you like that." He turned to Alice who readied her position even more "I really hope this doesn't interfere with the treaty." Alice shook her head a fraction. Paul nodded.

"Bye then" and he was a wolf and gone. Only leaving the sound of rustling leaves footsteps behind. Alice and I were both frozen in spot. Something forced me to close my eyes. An invisible force, the second my eyes closed. An image hit my mind, it was another vision through Victoria's eye's.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of choking resonated through my mind, along with the sound of gasping breath. Anger flooded my body, grief I couldn't understand. "Where is she" I demanded. The man squirmed under my firm grip on his throat. Both hands clutching mercilessly to his neck. I felt his blood pulse, beneath my fingers and furiously tried to restrain the urge to kill him now. "I don't know" The man choked out arm's flailing. Trying to pry my finger's off his neck. I gripped tighter

"WHERE!" I yelled in frustration and annoyance the man desperately tried to choke out a breath. "Cullen's" He struggled for breath "Always there. I know no more" His voice was abrasive. I let out a cry of enragement. Flung the man and watched as he hit the wall with a thud. I smirked almost giddy at the sight of the man in pain. Now sprawled on al fours, breathing heavily, clutching his throat where my hand's gripped. I studied the house, many pictures hung on the walls. Silver frames glinted and shone as the overly blissful human grinned inside the enclosure. My gaze stopped on one of the many photos, the man on the floor and a woman hugging a small child. The man sprawled on the floor attempted to rise to his feet.

"My family" he whispered "I love my family, my Bella" He shook his head. My eye's flashed to his. His eye's wide with fear and sacrifice. "Kill me, I wont tell you anything more" A breeze flew in from the empty door frame. The wooded door in splinters on the ground, thick red hair clouded my vision, and a scream echoed as the rush of blood hit my tongue.

"BELLA!" Alice's voice exclaimed. Everything was black, I felt to cool moist grass beneath me. I stared as Alice's face slowly came into vision but stilly blurry and hazy. I blinked a few times, and Alice's face cleared. I pushed myself up to examine where we were. The fog had cleared and the surroundings had become much more vivid. Not even close to how remarkable it was in the sunshine, and Edward glimmering. I felt my body begin to tremble as the vision sunk in. I felt my whole body shudder and I could hardly form my mouth to make words. "I-I s-saw s-something" I stuttered blinking rapidly and shivering wildly. Alice put both hands firmly on my shoulders and let them lay there until my quivering ceased. "Alice, Charlie's dead" I said, once the words sprung into my mouth I burst into tears. Alice watched me curiously as tears streamed down my face. Her hand still planted on my shoulder. I made no attempt to shaker her off, but found her gesture as a sort of comfort. I felt now like all that was left of me had been ripped out.

"Oh Bella" She cried and brought me into a hug. "You don't know how lucky you are. You can cry" I was startled at her envied tone. I wiped my eyes as Alice pulled away from the embrace. I felt my swollen eyes. I become conscious now, that I was too far into the game to lose now. Not when my life was on the line of a single wrong move. Alice offered me her hand and effortlessly pulled me off of the wet meadow and onto my feet. She replaced her hand on my shoulder to steady my trembling once more. "Tell me everything" Alice demanded.

I began the creating a second illustration of the vision explaining everything as clearly as possible, but I could tell Alice was still confused. "You saw the vision as Victoria?" She muttered in disbelief "I don't understand how that is possible?" I shook my head. "I don't understand either" I looked expectantly at Alice, hoping for some sort of theory "I've never heard of such a thing, I'm sorry Bella."

Something rattled, I heard sharp fast footstep's like I had with Victoria. I felt fear run down my spine once more. Six figures moved in the shadowy protection of the forest. I froze. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of the ruined car. Hoping to make an escape with it. I stood waiting for an attack.

"Bella?" a hoarse voice asked astonished .


	10. Chapter 10

I felt genuine fear when the pack stepped forward. This time it was like Edward described. A small cutter of voices both whispering and yelling. I tried to drown them out. But they only grew louder. I even heard Alice's voice. I involuntarily began scanning the small crowd of muscular wolves for Jacob. Once I spotted him I immediately regretted it. His eyes were hard and guarded. I watched as his eyes flicked from me to Alice, then his expression showed an expression of pain. I looked away. Desperately pleading my glitch in my head not to invade Jacob's thoughts, but before I realized I'd focused on the thoughts of Jacob, Jacob's hoarse voice creeped into my mind.

_**I simply can't be. We weren't meant, to live happily. So I suffer. I hate to see her sad.**_

His voice sounded even weaker than earlier. I looked away. I felt tears spring in my eyes but quickly tried to swallow them. I didn't know how to react. _Don't react _I told my self. I wasn't supposed to know that he still cared. But I felt happy. That he didn't truly hate me. A small part of me flared with anger. Why would be put himself through all that useless pain? I wanted more now, I focused again. His voice swept through me like a small current, once more. _**I didn't think I could stand another day of her babbling on about how exited she was to become one of them. It would kill me. But I can't decide if pushing her away was the right thing. I can't let her see this part of me. Never, never see the jealousy I hide. **_I saw through his mind the memory of the beach, _**now I lost it all.**_

I wanted to comfort him, wanted to tell him I'd still be here. Always. But Sam cut off my own thoughts. At first I couldn't decide if he was mentally or physically speaking, but then saw he was moving his mouth. I decided he was really speaking. The loud crowd of voices made it nearly impossible to hear. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on Sam's voice. The voices quieted enough to hear his voice vaguely. "The red-haired vampire, have been making irregular movements, She's been switching from our land to yours. The only explanation is she knows about the treaty. She might be trying to lead each other onto each others land." I glanced at Alice. She stood firmly, her face unable to read in the shadow of the pack. I looked back at Sam, his expression pleased and calm. I couldn't understand how everyone except the human aren't about to go insane. But I stood still like a good girl and tried to listen to what Sam was saying. I hadn't realized until then that I'd completely drowned out the voices. I felt a small hint of victory. Then focused on Sam once more. But his small speech was over and now Alice as speaking.

"You want us to herd her then. Take her Down. Now?" Alice snapped, "Just me. First of all, we can't have Bella here; second I don't think I could stand the smell of you guys _that _long."

Paul shoved forward causing me to stumble back in shock. "Well, you know we've been smelling you for the past thirty seconds and we aren't complaining!!" Paul yelled. His voice echoed off the trees, in the distance I heard few birds take flight. Their wings fluttering against the leaves of the trees then silence.

"ENOUGH!" Sam roared. I've never seen Sam this angry it frightened me.

"Hey relax Samantha" Jared snickered. Obviously not at all scared of Sam's outburst.

"Yeah are the hormones kicking in?" Embry broke out laughing.

I fought not to laugh; I dug my nail into my skin to focus on the sting rather than the joke.

I heard Alice chuckle as she helped my to my feet.

I realized I'd let my guard down and all the voices came flooding in. I groaned as I tried to tune them out again. The voices quieted again and I felt my mouth move,

"Sam, I don't know if this is helpful, but I could sort of see inside the enemy lines" I heard my self speak. I wanted my self to be of some help. Alice apparently didn't like the idea. She drove her elbow hard into my ribs and I sucked in my breath, to prevent myself from crying out in pain.

Sam along with five other confused eyes's gazed shamelessly at me.

I bit my lip and began my story, Editing out the part with Charlie and simply saying 'a man.' I don't think I could handle saying the words out loud again.

I fought the thought of myself being a monster. Who only causes deaths of the ones I love.

Sam stood very still when I finished. His head was slightly bent as if listening for something. I let the crowd of voices flow in. I listened for Sam's.

_**She's insane! I knew it. No one could love leeches and still be right in the mind. **_

Sam's words burned, in my head. Each word flaming then sizzling to ash. There was one way to prove I was not outlandish.

"Sam Uley, I am _not _insane." I hissed in an acid voice.

His head snapped to face mine. Everyone else seemed to fade into the back round. The tension quivered in the air between me and Sam.

I listened to Sam's head for another moment.

_**How does she… It's Impossible!**_

"In fact it's _not_ impossible." I murmured.

Sam looked as if he'd been struck in the face. Alice stepped in,

"If that was all you had to inform us of. I'll discuss the matter with my family" Alice mumbled. And grabbed my wrist, and began to pull be along.

"Don't forget our plan" Sam called after us weakly.

I walked faster but the voices didn't drown out. More and more came flooding in. Miles of people! I fought to quiet them. Soon they were nothing more than a whisper and I still struggled to quiet them further. I let the tension in my shoulders fall when they had disappeared completely. I figured it like an off and on switch. Only turning in off is much harder than turning it on. I heard Paul's yells even though we had to be at least half a mile from them.

"Goodness Bella, you're so slow! I don't think I can take anymore of your pace."

I shrieked and she swung me on her back without warning. I clutched her neck. Ignoring the cold chills sent up my arms. She fell forward in an attempt to run but froze. I heard footsteps running, harder than a Vampire, Faster than A human's. Each slam touching the ground with a loud thud in a rhythm unable to be broken. I realized a werewolf was following us.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered. The steps grew louder

"Yes" She breathed. Then took off in a run.

The steps grew faster. I sighed and forced the voices back in. I was curios of the wolf's thoughts. I listened for the loudest. Hoping that the closer the louder. I heard a gruff male's voice. And listened carefully to his.

_**She thinks she's better than us! I'll teach her. She'll beg for mercy. SHE'LL DIE!**_

I tuned them out, this time easier. With practice, I guessed.

I felt fear ooze down my spine. At the wolf's words the footstep's had grown increasingly louder and faster. I hung onto Alice's iced neck. I suddenly recognized the voice.

Jacob's.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt my body begin to shiver. But I felt as If I was disconnected from my body. Standing some where in the distance watching this happen. My cheeks and arm's tingled.

Jacob wanted me or Alice dead.

I felt a spasm of longing and anguish.

I couldn't bring myself to believe Jacob would want me dead, my worry was focused on Alice.

But what he'd said had he would kill me. How could words filled with such hate be false?

My own thoughts stung.

The footsteps thudded like a pulse I my ears.

The memory of Jacob flooded and lingered in my mind, His cheerful smiles. Barefaced jokes.

I closed my eye's trying to squeeze the hate for myself out of me.

Alice lurched forward and the next thing I felt was the cold ground. I felt dirt smear my fore head.

I coughed, blood splattered on my face as a heavy wheeze resonated deep inside my throat. I tasted dirt on the roof of my mouth almost sucking my mouth dry.

I attention snapped back to Alice's. I felt my stomach lurch as my mind and vision focused and cleared.

Alice lay face up, staring into the deadly eyes of the werewolf. Although he was in human form I couldn't think of him as Jacob.

I swallowed and prepared myself to scream and fight Jacob. Do anything it took to stop him from harming Alice.

I tasted blood on my lips; I sucked on the wound as I took a step forward. Then ran into his wall like structure. Jacob, without even looking at me dodged me swiftly, without breaking his sharp gaze at Alice.

He stepped closer toward Alice, who was scrambling to her feet. I was only few feet away and felt a surge of defeat and embarrassment. And fear. I felt fear for Alice, but not the slightest bit for me. I willed myself to fear Jacob but couldn't I knew he wouldn't go through with it. I felt a rough scrape of the rough fall on the bone of my hip. I even felt thick blood trickle down my leg and warm liquid wet my clothing. I bit back nausea. I fought to my feet. Every inch of my skin felt tender and I knew I would be bruised.

Alice, who was being shoved to the ground continuously, was staring angrily at the werewolf. Jacob laughed, "You get it all!" He shoved her hard onto the sturdy dirt.

I caught my breath. "SELFISH!" he yelled kicking her hard into the soil.

I flinched. Then screamed "Fight back" Jacob turned in shock, as if he just noticed my existence.

I felt my body freeze over as his eye's gleamed with hate. Then anger. His eye's softened then turned guarded and angry again. He turned back to Alice. I desperately wanted to touch him. Comfort him. I felt my anger subside my aching loneliness. I wanted to hear his thoughts. But resisted. I shouldn't get used it. It is probably some terrible mistake. My side ached and throbbed with every move I made. I bit down on my already bleeding lip. His shaggy black hair was damp with sweat, and covered his eyes in a dark curtain. I thought of plans, and then abandoned them. There was no way to get through him. I hadn't realized how far I'd drifted into my own thoughts. Alice's scream a high pitched screech seemed to shatter my thoughts. Jacob held a limp Alice, held up only by Jacob's strength. Her head fell to the side weightless. Blood trickled down her neck and lip. I felt my throat close, my breathing forced and short. Her blood was a black kind of liquid. Fear bubbled underneath my skin colliding with anger. I was prepared for one more attack. A hopeless and profitless move. But I wouldn't give up. I charged once more, again he dodged me. Jacob stood with a solemn expression of anger and regret. Then heave Alice over his shoulder and trot off to finish the job. I laid face up. Staring up into the shadows of branches and the moonless night. I willed my self to move, do anything to save Alice. I shivered, but didn't move. I wanted to lay there and forget the world. Forget death, forget myself and pain.

Weariness seized me and felt a cool hand stroke me cheek before I lost conciosness.day a blonde and a brunette were walking down to the grocery store when the brunette pointed out to the blonde "oh, hey look at that dead bird.."

The blonde looks around around up in the sky for a few minutes and says "hmm, I don't see any dead ones."og guilt and regret,


	12. Chapter 12

I woke to Jacob's face, staring mindlessly over mine. I immediately, almost automatically began to beat my fists against his chest. "MONSTER" I screamed his hands caught mine. I blinked and found it wasn't Jacob I'd been hitting. But Edward. I broke out it tears. He pulled me close and I buried my self in his shoulder. I shivered as his icy touch caressed my skin. I felt my tears stream down my face.

"I'm so… sorry" I choked out between sobs. "It's my entire fault. Why are you doing this for me? You shouldn't have protected me… If you hadn't..."

Edward pressed his finger to my lips but did not speak. I was almost sure he didn't trust himself with words at the moment. I felt hate for myself build onto hate for myself.

I suddenly became aware of the audience of our performance, Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie stood statue like staring out into the woods. Emmett's arm wrapped protectively around her, while Jasper sat alone. I sat up farther, and realized we were back in to meadow.

I usually found the meadow, a sanctuary like place. A place of peace. I knew now I wouldn't be able to come back here without some the ghost of theses memories haunting it.

"Sweet Bella, Dear Bella" Edward whispered. "All you've been through"

He shook his head.

I suddenly realized, "Edward… Something's wrong…well what isn't? But I mean with me."

Edward fought to cover his puzzled expression. "What do you mean…?" He asked slowly, not sure he wanted the answer. But simply asked for Bella comfort.

"I can hear thoughts Edward; I can hear them when I try. I tuned them out right now but… you think I'm crazy. That makes two of you! Sam thought the same thing." I stared into the core Edwards disbelieving face.

I hated the feeling of rejection. The same feeling I felt back at my school at Phoenix.

I shut my eye's locking away all true feelings, shutting it away, No longer trusting anyone with them. That hurt. I nearly felt like I couldn't believe it either. It was impossible! A mere human!

"I can also see visions. It's all so strange!" I was determined to convince myself I wasn't chasing something truly outlandish. Edwards Expression changed to something much softer. He stroked my face lovingly.

"Shhhh" He hushed "You're in shock"

I jumped back. He pitied me! His emotions flowing so strongly it was making my head spin.

Jasper turned, his eye's filled with pain no one was able to reach. I felt a wave of pain hit me I was sure I was going to fall forever. Never reach the surface.

I stood there unmoving. Unable to move.

"You can feel emotions" His voice broke "Just like me"

He sighed, I felt numb. Sad beyond tears. That was all he said. He spared me one last glance then turned his back to me. All the pain and sadness drowned out with his last glance. Now aimed into the endless forest.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop it!" Edward flung his hands over his ears like a small child disobeying his mother. "Stop it Jasper! She doesn't have any power at all! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

I felt fear. Edwards fear mingled with my own. His reaction frightened me. He was the one to accept. So was I. I'd never felt so unwanted. The pain was unbearable.

Jasper didn't turn around. He completely ignored Edward and continued his longing gaze.

Emmett ignored us as well. Rosalie giving me a disgusted look then glancing away once more. I felt tears burn my eyes; I expected this sooner or later. Something would happen to one of them. Despite my efforts to discourage them of their heroic actions, this would happen and I would be to blame.

I blamed my self more then the Cullen's put together. I hated myself for involving my self with them. That was so enormously wrong. I smiled grimly to myself. That was always Edwards's line. The words burned my throat, I couldn't leave. I don't know how Edward was brave enough.

_Compare a small tree to an entire forest. _He's said.

Now, here, Hated. Blamed. Angry. Rejected.

This is wrong so very wrong. I don't know how dangerous I am! I looked into Edwards pleading eyes. Begging for surrender. I loved those eyes, I loved that face.

I didn't want to be noble. I was selfish. But I would kill him! I could never know how powerful I might be! How would I live with my self if that happened?

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut short by Edward "Bella, Confirm this for me. You do NOT have any powers. Say that. Say that for me." I hated Edwards Emotions. I realized that right now. His feelings confused and disorganized.

I focused on my emotions only and eventually his emotions subsided. That shocked me. Jasper had to live with this power. Every day. I looked up into his demanding eyes. My mouth felt dry of words of comfort and promise, only the need to prove that I could hear thoughts, and see visions, and feel emotions. Each of which I could control. The word control felt good. To know SOMETHING was in order.

I felt a wave of disgust wash once more over me. I missed Alice's bothersome comments and the continuous need to go shopping. I can't bear my self.

"SAY IT!" Edward gasped. I felt my face and body drain of blood. He was shaking. Trembling like he was recently pulled out of an iced tub of water.

I looked over my shoulder for support. From Emmett, Jasper. Anyone.

Nope, I was on my own with this.

"I can't lie to you Edward. I never could never will." I breathed. I felt the need to choke the word out. At first they seemed lodged in my throat. They came out smoother then predicted.

"You're lying right now! You're a Liar Isabella Swan! A liar!" There was a glint of insanity in his eye that made me want to turn and run. Flee for all that I knew. I stood my ground. He could push me away, I wouldn't abandon him.

I stayed silent, mentally trying different phrases that would catch his breath and argument all at once. No such luck. Edward needed only a few moments to think. From the shift in his eyes, I knew all too familiar. The same shift in Jacobs eye's that decided a leave. _No._

"You let Alice die; I don't know what you're going to do with the rest of my family!" He snarled.

"Edward no!" I gasped "I tried! I tried to stop him! But Jacob, the werewolf… NO!"

"Bella, you're dangerous! Only once have we heard of a human with this kind of power! He was the same age. He sought power and the rest remains with the Volturi."

"Oh Since you're the one with explanations! I'm having visions through Victoria's eyes! Explain that!" I snapped

He sighed "I Can't Bella, All I know is that you're not…. Not healthy for my family. You're not healthy for me."

Edward stood up with that note. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all stood as well. They followed him into the endless Forest.

Leaving me with the salty moisture of my tears. As my only comfort.


	14. hola readers!

Hey readers,

Hey readers,

This is the author of this story, and yes I know it's been months since I've updated or even touched this website. Those of you who even relatively liked the story before probably don't now so I'm debated whether to continue or not. If you believe I should write a new chapter for _Blackened Sun _then please review a yes, If not review a no. Thanks!

ARF99311


	15. Chapter 15

I needed help

A/N hi readers, sorry the chapters so short. I need to get back into writing this story. I had three yes's plus myself making a total of four! Which is good for me at least considering the amount of time that has passed but thanks for reviewing those of you who did and I hope I get enough reviews to write another chapter… enjoy.

I needed help. I'd decided that once Edward had left along with every person I'd even relatively liked... except Mike Newton, but he of course doesn't count. The blackness of the woods was silent and if my life wasn't in a treacherous state I might have called it peaceful but today the silence as working a darker magic. One that forced me into realization of what had truly happened in a span of nearly two days one that made me scared of who I was and who I'd become. I felt as though my eye's had been opened along with every sense broadened and as a result noticed many things I wouldn't have noticed earlier. Such as ants crawling across the ground causing a soft rustling as they worked slowly though the grass, and the wind blowing the leaves gently causing a faint whisper above my head.

I felt as though I could listen and finally hear. Despite all that I'd been through despite Alice's death, I suddenly began to feel peacefulness spread throughout me as though a warm liquid was being poured gently across my skin. I was lying down in the same spot for an amount of time I'd lost track of and I looked up and there stood a man. Someone I had never before seen but was all the same familiar. And though when I laid eye's upon him I felt a unnerving trust or bond form between us, I couldn't bring myself to avert my eye's from my face. He did not smile nor greet me in a polite fashion, he merely said "I'm Seth, Now get up. We have work to do."


End file.
